Polybius
by AskMIBtsKaysfanfics
Summary: Men in Black: The Series and Wreck it Ralph crossover. Originally from my Tumblr. " Polybius was a sentient being created by MIB. She was meant to track aliens. But, being a popular video game and befriending Ralph and Turbo derailed her mission." Long One- shot


This takes place during Alpha's leadership of MIB,

when Kay was still happy. And it's a crossover with

Wreck it Ralph. (Sorry it's formatted weird.) Originally from my Tumblr.

1981...

Alpha frowned as he looked at the file in front of him.

"What, are you okay?" Kay asked. Alpha and he had a

close relationship, if anything was wrong, they'd be

there for each other.

Alpha said nothing. He handed the file to Agent K.

Kay hesitated, but then opened it. He scanned it:

Location: Portland,Oregon

Event description: Several attacks on landmarks and

some injuries are reported.

Alien Bio: Female. Angrazin. Light red skin, light

blue eyes.

Intent: To gain more land for their growing

population.

Known information: "Polybius" is a code word used

by them to inform them of updates. The code word

could be on anything.

Kay handed the file back to Alpha.

"What do we do?" Kay asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"We have to send some agents to Portland Oregon for

some time, of course." Alpha said. He looked at Kay.

"Can you and Agent D handle it?"

"Yes, but do we have a plan of action?" Kay asked.

"I think we could use their code word 'Polybius' to

our advantage." Alpha said. "We could use subliminal

messaging to get them to leave. They're sensitive to

sounds and textures, so we could over whelm them."

"With what? A movie?" Kay asked. Alpha shook his

head.

"Something much more simple" Alpha replied.

"Like a video game."

"A video game? How are we going to do that on short

notice?" Kay said.

"We've already got that figured out Agent K. Come."

Alpha said. He lead Kay to the lab.

The lab was a nice subsection where Agent F worked.

He was well known for his medical abilities as well.

He was a neat freak and liked to keep the place

spotless. Everything was in the right door and

nothing was dusty.

Currently he was hunched over, working on paper

work.

"Can you show Agent K our current project?" Alpha

asked.

"Alpha!" He said in surprise. He hesitated for a bit.

"Of...of course!"

Agent F was also startled easily. Because of this, he

wasn't cut out for field work.

He lead Alpha and Kay to a section in the lab. It was

secluded in the corner.

"Daddy?" Asked a voice. The three of them looked to

a cage. In it was funny looking creature, who looked

like a rabbit. Her fur was a dull pink, muddled with

gray contrast. She was directing her question to

Agent F. Her eyes were widened in curiosity of the two

strangers. "Who's that?"

"This is Alpha." Agent F said to her.

"Oh! Daddy told me all about you!" The little creature

said happily. "You're in charge!"

"And this is Agent K." F explained. The little creature

looked to him.

"Oh! You're the reason MIB exists!" She said

excitedly as she hopped. "Daddy told me the whole

story!"

"She's quite excitable. What kind of alien is she?"

Kay asked.

"Well...she's a mix of an Earth rabbit and...uh...what

kind of alien is it again?...I just had the name of it on

my tongue, but..those aliens who acts cute and

playful to their prey at first, but soon grow angry

and vicious after a while." Agent F explained.

"Won't she be dangerous to humans though?" Kay

asked.

"That's why we mixed her with a rabbit. We gave her

kind, caring and gentle genes. She's also trained.

She'll only snap when she senses the alien we're

tracking. She'll kick it into high gear and send out

subliminal messaging to them from the electronic

signals in her body." Agent F explained.

"Electronic signals?" Kay asked confused.

"She's the hardware and programing for the game as

well. She'll be in the main game console and she can

spread her 'essence' in a sense to the other machines

to control them too." Agent F explained.

"My name's Polly!" She said. "Daddy says it's a pun on

the game's name."

"The consoles are ready." Agent F said. "And we

already have a place willing to try the "Demo cart",

called Litwak's Arcade."

"'Do I have to leave you daddy?" She asked.

"Just for a bit." He comforted her. "You'll be back

once we capture the alien."

"I'll get that alien for you daddy!" She said as she

puffed out her chest, trying to sound brave.

"Well that's what you were created before." Agent F

said, happy she knew her purpose.

...

The cart was shipped from New York to Oregom, Via

a private jet from MIB, along with Agent K and Agent

D.

Mr. Litwak was just closing up when he saw them

approach. "Hello,gentlemen. Are you here to ship

the carts?"

"Yes." Agent D said and nodded to the carts on a

pulley. "We can help you set them up if you want."

Mr. Litwak smiled. "Thank you."

He opened the door for them and they pushed them

in.

"These games are the most popular." Mt. Litwak said

pointing to two games plugged in next to each other:

Fix-it Felix Jr. and Turbo Time. "Maybe if we put it in

between it'll get some attention and kids will play it."

Agent D was about to protest, but agent Kay

whispered to him, "More of a chance the alien could

see it."

"That's a great idea, Mr. Litwak." He said. He pushed

the the cart containing Polly to the spot. They

plugged the cart in.

A screen came up. The words,"Polybius" showed up

on the screen. Under it, it said "Copyright 1981

Sinneslöschen INC."

Agent F was fluent in German. The company name

translated to "Sense Deletion." He didn't think many

civilians would notice. However, if some one else

fluent in German read it, they could either ignore it

(Which would give the alien more chance to find it.)

or play it, which wouldn't harm them. Polly was told

to give humans a fun, non suspicious game.

Mr. Litwak put in a coin to try it out. It was a mix of a

maze and space shooter. It was actually quite fun.

Agent K and Agent D smiled and nodded to each

other in approval.

"I'm sure this will become very popular." Mr. Litwak

said with a smile. "It's pretty fun. I've got to close the

arcade now."

As he walked to the door, Kay whispered to the

machine, "You'll do great, Polly."

...

Polly looked around her surroundings. Around her

was colors. They swirled around. They were shiny

reds, oranges,yellows, greens,blues and purples.

They swirled like the clouds in the wind.

She was standing on a white and black stripped

ground; one of her many mazes.

She looked at it and smiled. This was her home now.

She was nervous, but she knew soon she'd be back

with her dad.

She looked over and saw a train on a track.

"Huh?" She asked herself as she approached it.

"What's this?"

Polly used one of her rabbit features and hopped in.

The train started moving. She whimpered nervously.

It drove on the tracks and brought her to a room.

She hopped out of it and looked around. Many

characters were walking around. She saw a gorilla

walking with a princess and a man with a mustache.

"Welcome to Game Central Station." Greeted a

female voice.

"Game Central Station?" She asked herself.

"Yes." Said a voice, startling her a bit. She looked up

to see a short man wearing a blue shirt and dark

blue hat that had "FF" on it. He frowned. "I'm sorry; I

didn't mean to scare you. I'm Fix-it Felix Jr: From

the game, Fix-it Felix Jr."

He stuck out his hand. Polly gripped his hand and

shook it. "I'm Polly: From the game, Polybius."

"Polybius..." Felix murmured to himself, thinking.

"I'm not familiar with that game."

"My cart was shipped here a few minutes ago." Polly

said. She looked around. "So...what's this place for?"

"It's just a place to hang out after the arcade closes."

Felix said with a small shrug. "We like to hang out

together. Like, I have this friend named Jumpman,

and he's a great friend."

He hesitated for a second. "Oh...sorry...I didn't mean

to brag. You must be lonely."

"Kinda." Polly sighed and let her ears fall. Her eyes

wandered away. "I miss my daddy..."

Felix frowned. He leaned down to her level and put

his hand on her back in a comforting way. "Well, do

you want to see my game, Polly?"

Polly perked up. "Sure!"

"Well, come on!" Felix said with a chuckle. He was

leading her to his game, when she froze to watch a

screen.

"Hey there! My name's Frogger!" Said the frog on the

screen. "Remember, if you die in your game you come

back, like so,"

He jumped to the side and was hit by a car. Polly

squirmed a bit at this. To her relief he regenerated.

"But, if you die outside of your game, it's truly game

over. So remember: Be careful when you

visit other games!"

"Polly?" Asked a voice from behind.

"Huh?" Polly asked confused, she turned around to

face Felix.

"Are you coming?" Felix asked.

"Uh..yeah.." She said. They started walking again. "I

was just watching that video with that Frogger guy."

"The PSA? They play it very often." Felix explained.

"They want characters to be careful. Don't worry,

nothing will happen in my game to harm you."

Polly was still a bit nervous by the PSA, but she

listened to Felix. They stopped in front of a door

way. Above it, it said "Fix-it Felix Jr."

"Come on." Felix said, leading her in. "Everyone is

really nice."

She entered with him. She felt a shiver as she walked

through it with Felix.

He smiled to her once she was in and let out a small

chuckle. "You'll get used to that too."

Polly looked around. The first thing she saw was an

apartment complex with many floors. The sign in the

front said, "Niceland Apartments."

She looked to the side and a little off she saw a pile of

bricks. She saw someone sitting on it. She squinted

and could make out the shape of a large man. He was

resting his head in his hands. Since it was dark and

she was at a distance, she couldn't make out much

else.

"There you are, Felix!" Said a voice. Polly looked to

see a short man with short black hair and mustache

in a blue suit approach them. Following him were

males and females the same height as him. He

hesitated when he saw her. "Uh...Felix?...who's this?"

"This is Polly." Felix explained. "She's from a new

game called Polybius."

"Oh. Hello, I'm Gene."

"I'm Mary."

"I'm Deanne."

"I'm Normwood."

"I'm Roy."

Polly listened to the others introduce themselves.

After they were done she asked, "Who's that?"

She nodded her head in the direction of the man

sitting on the pile of bricks.

This was met by an awkward silence. The

Nicelanders shifted uncomfortably. Polly looked to

Felix, he looked a little uncomfortable as well.

"That's...Ralph...he's the villain of the game." Felix

explained nervously.

"We don't talk to him." Gene explained. Polly let her

eyes wander. She was confused as to why they didn't

talk to him. She didn't want things to be more

awkward, so she didn't tell them what she thought.

They were still silent.

"What's your game about?" Mary asked. Polly smiled,

happy about a new topic other than Ralph.

"Oh! It's a maze shooter." She explained proudly.

"Mr. Litwak put it in between this game and Turbo

Time so it could get the attention of gamers."

"That's where our friend Turbo lives." Felix said.

"Maybe he'd like to meet Polly." Roy suggested.

"That's a great idea." Felix said. He looked down to

Polly. "Do you want to meet him?"

"Sure." Polly said with a smile. As they exited the

game Polly glanced back at Ralph, before following

them. She felt the shiver as she exited.

they walked to the next game over. The sign above it

said "Turbo Time."

They entered. Polly looked around. She saw a race

track and some cars parked in storage.

"Hey, Felix." Some one greeted. Polly looked up to

see some one in a white and red racing suit. There

was a red T on the helmet. He had gray skin and yellow

eyes. "Hey, who are you?"

"I'm...Polly..."

The racer smirked. "What game are you from?"

"Polybius..it just arrived...a while ago."

"Oh. Is Felix giving you the tour?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." Felix answered.

"I'm Turbo. The king of racing games."

Polly smiled slyly. "I'm sure you are."

He smirked back. "Of course I am. I could prove it to

you."

"Is that a challenge?" She teased.

"Maybe." He said.

Polly yawned.

"Maybe when you're awake we can have a race."

Turbo said. "Sounds like your tired."

"I kind of am." She yawned, her eyes threatening to

clamp shut soon.

"Come on, you should go home." Felix said gently.

"Oh alright.." She yawned. She turned to Turbo. "Bye

Turbo..maybe we can race tomorrow."

"Sure." He said.

The group left the game together an headed back to

Fix-it Felix Jr.

At this point, Polly was getting used to the shivering.

"Good night you guys." Polly said.

"Good night,Polly!" They said as they filed in.

"Polly." Felix said. Polly looked at him in confusion.

"Good luck on your first day tomorrow."

"Thanks." Polly said with a smile. Felix went inside.

Polly was heading toward the exit, but she looked at

Ralph. He was still there in the same position. She

looked around cautiously and then approached him.

She didn't know why she was doing this. She assumed

they didn't talk to Ralph for a reason, and she wanted

to know what that reason was.

She breathed then approached him. "Good night,

Ralph."

He looked around looking for the source of the voice.

He looked down and saw her.

"Oh. You're from the new game, right?" Ralph asked.

Polly nodded. "I saw you with the Nicelanders and

Felix...Polly, right?"

"Yeah." She replied. "Are you okay?"

Ralph gave her a confused look.

"They said they don't talk to you. Why?" She asked.

Ralph sighed. "It's because I'm the bad guy. They

don't see me as anything else."

"Really? You seem pretty nice, though." Polly

replied. Ralph smiled gently and petted her head.

"Thanks." He murmured. Polly yawned.

"I gotta go to bed, I'm tired." Polly said.

"Good night, Polly." Ralph said. Polly smiled and

went off to her game to sleep.

...

Polly waited anxiously for some one to play her

game. Well, that's what they others made her feel.

She still knew of her mission

The first person to play her game was a girl. She had

frizzy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Polybius?" She asked herself. "Must be new..."

She put a quarter in and started the game. She was

unsure what to think at first, but she enjoyed it a lot.

"Wow!" She said when it was over. "That was great!

Hey guys, come here!"

The girl's friends gathered around.

"You've got to try this game!" She said eagerly. Her

friends looked at one another. A boy stepped up and

put a quarter in.

He played it and liked it too. The girl and her friends

took turns and it played it all day.

Even though she didn't see any signs of the alien,

Polly had never felt happier.

...

Agent K and Agent D entered the arcade close to

closing time.

"Oh, hello." Mr. Litwak greeted. "Polybius was

actually very popular for the first day. I'm sure it's

gotten quite a bit of money."

Agent K and Agent D went to the machine.

"Hey, Polly." Kay said gently to the machine. "How

are you doing, girl?"

"Good." She said. "It felt so good for my game to be

played!"

"Did you see any signs of the alien?" Agent D asked.

"No." Polly sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's okay." Kay said. "You can't control when

she'd show up."

"She can wait as long as she can!" Polly proclaimed.

Kay chuckled and leaned against the machine. "That

seems like it would be a good thing, but we need to

catch her."

"I'll collect the data from the machine." Agent D said.

As he wrote it down, Agent K looked around. He

noticed the Fix-it Felix Jr. Machine. He shrugged

and put a quarter in.

"I'm gonna wreck it!" Ralph proclaimed.

"Fix it, Felix!" The Nicelanders shouted.

"I can fix it!" Was his reply. Kay played it for a bit and

it was pretty addictive. He could dodge Ralph's bricks

really well and he fixed the windows as quickly as

they broke.

Eventually they were all gathered on top of the

building and Ralph was thrown off into a mud

puddle.

"Ready to go Kay?" Agent D asked.

"Yes." Kay said. He turned to Polybius and said, "You

did a good job today, girl."

...

The first stop after work for Polly was Turbo Time.

"Hey, ready to race?" Turbo asked as she

approached.

"Actually.." Polly hesitated. "...I talked to Ralph

yesterday...he seems really sad. I was thinking we

could cheer him up."

"Ralph? You mean the bad guy from Felix's game?"

Turbo asked. Polly nodded. Turbo hesitated. "Gee..I

don't know Polly...they never talk to Ralph..what if

he's bad?"

"I talked to him last night, and he seemed nice." Polly

commented. Turbo didn't reply.

"Are you scared?" Polly teased.

"I'm not scared." Turbo grumbled.

"Then come on." Polly urged. Turbo rolled his eyes

and they went to Fix-it Felix Jr. They headed to the

brick pile.

"Hey,Ralph!" She greeted.

"Hi, Polly." Ralph greeted with a wave. He paused in

confusion when he saw who was with her. "Turbo?"

"Hi..." Turbo greeted awkwardly with a small wave.

"I thought people should give you a chance." Polly

replied.

"That's nice of you, but..Turbo is Felix's friend."

Ralph explained.

"So?" Polly asked. There was an awkward silence.

"Well...he could give you a chance. I'm giving you

one. Maybe one day the Nicelanders and Felix will

do the same."

"I doubt it." Ralph sighed. Turbo looked at Polly.

"What did you want us to do?" Turbo asked.

"Well, I just thought we could comfort him." Polly

said. "I-I don't know what I was thinking.."

"You had good intentions, I'm sure." Ralph said.

"Want to race?" Turbo asked.

"Okay." Ralph said, sounding a bit happy. The three

of them went to Turbo time.

Turbo went over to the storage room and unlocked

it. The only cars in it were the twin NPCs and Turbo's

car.

"Will they care if we use them?" Polly asked.

"We don't need their permission; it's my game." Turbo

said as he got into his car. Ralph got in one and so

did Polly. She had to sit on her hind legs to reach the

wheel.

"On the count of three." Turbo said. "One...two..."

"Three!" He laughed as he sped off.

"Hey no fair!" Polly laughed. She and Ralph raced

after him.

"You can't beat me; I'm the king!" Turbo laughed.

"We'll I'm the queen!" Polly laughed. "The queen of

the arcade!"

"Sure you are..." He teased.

Turbo won in first, Ralph in second and Polly in

third.

They were all giddy from the fun they were having.

They sat on the ground.

"Your game was so popular, because they wanted to

see how your game stood up to mine!" Turbo

laughed.

"Come on, Turbo!" Ralph laughed. "Her game was

packed today."

Turbo smirked. "I saw that one guy in a black suit

play your game. Did you get in trouble with the

government?"

"He's not a government worker." Polly said as she sat

up. Turbo and Ralph looked at her with weirded out

expressions.

"I..I don't know if I can tell you.." Polly said

nervously.

"We won't tell." Ralph said. Polly looked the other

way.

"N-no I can't..." She sighed. She wanted to change the

topic. "So..how about a rematch tomorrow?"

Turbo smiled slyly. "Your on. You're both on."

Ralph and Polly headed to the exit.

"Thank you." Ralph said. "Today I didn't feel so

lonely."

"And as long as I'm in this arcade, I'll always be your

friend." Polly promised.

"I promise you too." Ralph said with a smile

...

For the next two weeks after work, Ralph and Polly

went to Turbo time to hang out with Turbo. It was

mostly so the Nicelanders wouldn't bother them.

They were hanging out after a race, like everyday.

Ralph had won this time.

"Hey, did you hear about the game shipment?" Ralph

asked.

"What shipment?" Polly asked, looking over at him.

"More games are coming in tonight." Ralph said.

"What kinds?" Turbo asked, a little uneasy.

"Not sure. You okay, Turbo?; you sound nervous."

Ralph said.

"I'm not." He growled.

"Turbo, he's right. You seem a little off." Polly

pointed out.

"I'm fine, just tired." Turbo said. "I want to hit the

sack early if that's okay with you."

"Sure." Polly said. She turned to Ralph. The two of

them exchanged nervous expressions. "Come on

Ralph, we'd better get some shut eye too."

They walked back to their respective games, still

wondering what was bothering Turbo.

...

There were many new games added to the arcade,

one of which was a racing game.

All Polly could think all day was how Turbo would be

so jealous.

Her game was popular as usual. The word had spread

of how addictive it was and people lined up to play

it. In fact, it might of been the most popular.

The day was going well until Polly heard a dreadful

question a few cabinets down, "Is that Turbo?"

She froze, and hesitated. She stopped quickly,

because if she froze too long, they'd think she was

glitched.

...

Right away after work she hurried to Fix-it Felix Jr.

"Ralph! Ralph!" She shouted as she ran towards his

brick pile.

"Polly." He said. His eyes were red and wet. He was

sniffling. "Turbo...he-he left his game and..they-they

thought it was glitched. Turbo Time and the new

game were unplugged. Tur-Turbo saw the crowd and

got jealous."

Tears blurred Polly's vision. She hugged Ralph close

and sobbed. Then she started flashing blue for a few

seconds.

"Polly." Ralph sniffled. "You're glitching."

"Oh no!" She sobbed. "I gotta go!"

She ran off back to her game. She lay in her

makeshift bed and cried and glitched herself to

sleep.

...

"I feel strange.." A kid groaned after playing

Polybius. "And I thought I saw faces and heard a

woman screaming."

He gripped his head. A girl nodded. "Me too."

These complaints grew and grew. Mr. Litwak thought

the first times were coincidence, that the kids were

sensitive to the graphics; but, many people who

played the game before didn't feel the way they felt

now.

So the next time Agent K and Agent came in, Mr.

Litwak talked to them.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but, some of the costumers

are complaining about the game. They feel sick,

scared and said sometimes they can't sleep at night."

Agent K and Agent D exchanged glances and walked

over to the Polybius machine. Kay knocked on it.

"Polly?" He asked the machine.

"What!?" She growled.

"Why are you hurting gamers? They're innocent."

Kay said.

"I don't care!" She roared form the machine. "My love

is gone...he's gone! I can't go on!"

The machine rumbled and she busted out through it

. She had grown in size and looked uglier. She let out

a roar and everyone in the arcade screamed and ran.

Kay and Agent D got out their weapons they shot at

her and she let out groans of pain.

"Leave! Me! Alone!" She roared. She lifted her paw to

attack, but D shot her.

She leaped forward, almost tackling the agents. Kay

got a grip on her neck and put his gun to head. She

wiggled free and hit him with her paw.

"Hey, leave him alone!" D yelled and shot her. He hit

her leg, and blood spilled out. She gripped it and lost

balance. She fell on the ground and Kay got a head

lock on her again. He put the gun to her head and

pulled the trigger.

Agent D gathered everyone around.

"Folks, looks like this promotional balloon had an air

leak. A new replacement will be sent in shortly."

He and D, put on their sunglasses and Nerualyzed

them.

Back up came in and took away the machines and

corpse.

They'd have to find another way to track the alien,

but they'd learned their lesson.

They kept some the cabinets in storage, but destroyed

the others.

However, the spirit of Polly lived on in the machine.

"I'll be free again one day." She murmured. "And

they'll pay for what they did to Turbo...and you'll

pay too. Polybius won't die."

The end.


End file.
